


Merrill's Protector

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Cutting, F/F, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill over does it on the blood magic and a female Hawke finds her on the ground at Merrill's house enjoy! If you liked it so much you want it longer I can do that to! lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrill's Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Iseabella because her and her nastiness keeps flirting with my Gabriel's Fenris :( But if you like her well good for you keep on doing what your doing and enjoy my story :) please don't take this in a rude way beacuse I don't have a rude aura about it in anyway thankyou have a nice day :) The end note is just me rambling so lol

Jude Hawke a warrior that had been helping in the purifying so to speak of Kirkwall for 4 years now desided to go to a certain Blood Mage's house in the Elven Allianage. Ever sense they had met Jude had this need to protect and love her. Even sqweeze the day lights out of Merrill in a hug she was just so sweet, confused, misunderstood.

Jude loved Merrill with all her heart life was short and with what time they had left weither knowing or not if they were going to die tommorrow on some dangerous mission she wanted to be with Merrill know matter what the cost or if she dealt in Blood magic.

Jude walked into Merrill's house seeing the young Blood Mage on the ground by the mirror she was trying to fix. Blood spilled from her wrists and hands a pool under her Merrill had over done it this time.

"MERRILL" Hawke yelled panic in her voice she hoped the little elf was ok fearing she was dead her heart sunk she felt sick 

"No no no no" she kept reapeating as she picked up the fragile,young elf afraid to break her she was so tiny probably 4'7 Hawke was 5'3. Without thinking clearly Hawke took Merrill to the Hawke estate got her on a chair and used elf root elixir to heal the wounds a bit just enough to slow the bleeding and wrapped them with spare gauze. She then took the elf to the washing chambers and got the bloody clothes off the elf putting her in the tub gently washing the little elf with a slow gentle hand and wash cloth washing her neck and collar-bone being careful with her arms as she ran the rag over new and old scars she had never noticed them before but maybe it was because where they were her clothes covered. When she got to her chest hoping to the maker she wouldn't wake up she started cleaning her chest in circles gently, careful the whole way noticing the shallow rise and fall of Merrill's chest fixedated on it.

*Stop it* she said to herself *What are you Iseabella?* Hawke shuttered at the thought Iseabella was the last person she wanted to think about dirty, smelly, whore. Hawke and her did not get along in fact they were worse then Anders and Fenris with their fighting.Merrill was completely unconscious breathing softly still in pain. She felt the water on her, she struggled to bring herself to conciousness, she couldn't do it she was too weak and exhausted.

Hawke froze like a deer in headlights she held her breath cursing to herself for being so careless. Once she realized the girl did not wake she let out her breath and carefully cleaned the girls private area not looking. She then cleaned her legs and feet in slow,soft circles being careful with the tender skin. After she was done she placed the rag on the floor took out Merrill's many tiny pony tails and scrubbed the girl's hair with gentle fingers she then filled up a bucket and rinsed the elves hair and gently picked her up.

Merril's mouth opened slightly as her eyes twitched softly she turned her head resting it on Jude's chest a hand raising up and clutching part of the warrior's shirt for safety. Jude's face turned red as she carried the elf to her big,comfy bed.

Jude's comfy house clothes were now wet and she wrapped Merrill in a nice soft cotton towel Jude laid her down drying her off she then put her in Hawke's spare robe but it was soft and comfy not fancy like the now drenched one Hawke wore.

Merrill's eyes slowly opened "hmm? w what?.." she said softly looking around the room feeling the pain in her arms "oow..." she said not wanting to move or touch them she clenched her jaw in pain.

Jude stood "shhh Merrill don't move you must have passed out from blood loss when i found you at your house" she said as she sat next to Merrill on the bed "you should rest I'll be right by you" she said smiling softly smoothing the girls hair gently as her big green eyes stared at up at Hawke.

Hawke smiled gently and soothed the girls hair her heart raced as she brushed a few locks from the elf's hair. Merrill blushed softly "So this is what love feels like I've heard rumors about it but now I understand..." she said out loud "Oops I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked in her rich Dalish accent. "You..,You love me?" Hawke asked softly "I suppose I do yes" she said smiling Hawke kissed her tenderly their soft smooth lips fit perfectly. "I love you to" Hawke said smoothing the girls hair Merrill was fighting sleep she was so tired but she felt happy, safe and loved.

Merrill blinked a bit confused as pain shot through her again as she squeezed her eyes closed and sighed softly keeping them closed as she fell back asleep exhausted she was happy Hawke was there watching over her, her knight in shinning, blood covered armor.

Hawke sighed and sat on the bed stroking the girls hair gently watching her sleep she pulled a chair near by to the bed and sat there watching the young girl sleep all night protecting her love and affection radiating off her. She loved Merrill and Merrill loved her and that was all that mattered.

Merrill sat up in bed and looked at Hawke who was staring back she smiled "good morning I...I wanted to talk about last night...I've never had someone except me for me and I'm glad you do your such an amazing person I just don't want you to get hurt ma'arlath ma sa'lath" Merrill rambled as Hawke got up and hovered over her gently pushing her back on the bed and kissed her silencing the young girl. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as they kissed. Their tongues darted in and out of the others mouths both moaing softly, Urgency swept over them and they hurriedly got out of their clothes. Merrill laid there exposed to the warrior above her she had smooth, flawless skin. Her breasts looks so ripe and soft, Hawke cupped one and gently stroked the beautiful breast with her thumb she took her mouth to the erect rose bud colored nipple and licked in slow circles around it. 

Merrill moaned in delight arching slightly her moist, pulsing pussy wanting attention Hawke took her two fingers and slipping them they slid in easy and snug. Hawke gently slid them in and out spreading her two fingers out and in while still inside Merrill like in a scissoring motion. This caused Merrill to arch up and as Hawke continued to go back and forth between Merrill's nipples Merrill followed what Hawke was doing and slipped her figers in Hawke's equally begging pussy. Hawke moaned pulling away from Merrill's nipples eyes lustful and she moved down placing kisses along the way pulling Merrill's hand away her needs could wait she wanted to please Merrill. 

Hawke got to where she wanted and slipped her tongue inside Merrill licking a long line up the insidde she stopped at her clit and teased it. Merrill gripped the sheets eyes closed moaning softly panting her heart raced she never wanted this to end she entangled her fingers in the warrior's short, emo black hair bucking her hips as if trying to thrust into her mouth not feeling the pain in her hands it was numbed by pleasure. Hawke teased her clit the jucies spilled on to her tongue she could feel Merrill's walls spasim and pulse. 

"All...Almost...H H H H H" Merrill groaned arching up as a rush of her come spilled out into the warrior's mouth her words just syllables of Hawke's name. Hawke listened to Merrill's moans this drove her crazy her own pussy pulsing so hard she thought she was going to come just by over exserting her senses and moaning was one of her turn ons. Hawke sqweezed her thighs togeather as she sat up but Merrill was quick to please and slipped her long, slim fingers into the warrior hitting just the right spot to bring out a strangled groan from Hawke.

Hawke panted and laid next to Merrill she covered them up wrapping her arms around her lovers waist spooning her from behind they both panted. Hawke kissed the elf's ear gently causing her to moan softly in responce."ma'arlath my love I love you" Merrill said sleepily "I love you to my dear" Hawke muttered. Sleep drew heavy on their eyes and Hawke thought *Well mother I don't have a man but a beautiful, talented, sweet elven girl and that's all that mattered*As they both passed. Merrill finnally got a warrior to call her own that would love, cherish, and protect her for as long as she could. But what she didn't know was that in the morining that was when their love relastionship would start, sttarting with Merrill getting a new, fancy estate to live in.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed I used the marriage perposual in Skyrim lol I also noticed I use misunderstood to describe King Logan from Fable 3 the true king of....uh forgot the name i'll look it up later haven't played that in a year ALBION!!!! XD XD XD XD ya that's right because "he was all this is my Albion and I would rather see it destroyed then hand it" lmao XD XD XD or something like that...lol Now I'm gunna go play Fable 3 bye


End file.
